


Her Final Decision

by AbandonShip



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Human Sacrifice, Kidnapping, Mummies and the Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonShip/pseuds/AbandonShip
Summary: Hey guys!I've been obsessed with The Mummy since I was little girl and wanted to try writing fanfiction for it. I thought it'd be interesting to write out the thoughts and feelings of Evelyn and Rick during the scene where she decides to go with Imhotep.Enjoy!





	Her Final Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I've been obsessed with The Mummy since I was little girl and wanted to try writing fanfiction for it. I thought it'd be interesting to write out the thoughts and feelings of Evelyn and Rick during the scene where she decides to go with Imhotep.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Come with me, my princess,” Beni translates Imhotep’s words, “It is time to make you mine forever.”

“For all eternity, idiot.” Evelyn glares at him. Rick had told her all about his history with Beni. They had been friends in the war until Beni left Rick to die.

Imhotep holds out his hand to Evelyn.

“Take my hand,” Beni says “And I will spare your friends.”

“Oh dear,” She says, turning to Rick “Have you got any bright ideas?”

“I’m thinking, I’m thinking,” Rick says with clear urgency in his tone.

Evelyn looks deeply into his eyes, as if it’s the last time she'll be able to do so. “You better think of something fast, because, if he turns me into a mummy, you’re first one I’m coming after.”  She tells him.

It takes Rick a moment to realize what she’s saying to him. Both share a moment of regret for not expressing their feelings much earlier on.

Her final decision is the last one he wants to make. Evelyn steps forward and takes Imhotep’s hand. Rick pulls out his gun in protest and aims it at his head. “No!” He says before clicking back his gun.

“No – don’t!” Evelyn gasps, fearing Imhotep will change his mind about sparing them.

Ardeth realizes this as well. “No!” He says and holds Rick back.

“He still has to take me to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual,” Evelyn says.

“She’s right,” Ardeth says “Live today, fight tomorrow.” His words briefly calm Rick down somewhat, as he shoves his gun back into his holster.

Rick looks at Imhotep, his eyes filled with pure hatred and vengeance. “I’ll be seeing you again.” He points his torch at him.

Evelyn shares one last look with Rick. She yearns to stay with them as he so desperately wants to run after her. “Evelyn!” He cries out softly, and tries to escape Ardeth’s strong hold on him.

Beni approaches Jonathan and steals the key from him.

“Hey! That’s mine!” Jonathan exclaims.

“Thank you,” Beni says.

Imhotep commands his new slaves to kill them. Evelyn's heart drops into her stomach and starts to panic. “No!” She struggles to escape. “Let go of me! Let go of me!” She wants nothing more than to go back and help her friends.  

“Goodbye my friend,” Beni says to Rick.

“Come here you little-” Rick says, before lunging at him. He truly never thought he could hate him more than he already did. Beni manages to rush back to Imhotep’s side.

The crowd begins to close in on them. Rick notices a nearby sewer and hurls his torch into the mob. He pulls off the lid and turns straight to Jonathan. He’s never seen him so terrified and concerned as he is now.

“Come on!” Rick says.

“What about my sister?!” Jonathan asks.

“We’re going to get her back! Go!” Rick says confidently.

Rick pulls on his shirt and urges him towards the dark hole in the street. Jonathan tucks in his arms and leaps into the void, screaming the whole way down.

Ardeth seems lost in the moment as the crowd inches closer by the second.

“You’re next!” Rick says and tugs him towards the sewer. He follows and hops in without making a sound.

The Curator grunts loudly as he fights the crowd off with his sword.

“Come on! Give me your hand!” Rick says. The curator doesn’t stop to escape with them.

“You go!” He says.

“Come on!!!” He repeats louder.

“Go!” He shouts and continues to hold them off.

Rick obeys and leaps into the sewer with the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!  
> I've been thinking about writing more scenes from the movie like these.


End file.
